mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дерпи/Галерея/Персонажи строят рожи/Сезон 1
Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Spike with lazy eyes S1E1.png Spike falling S1E01.png SpikeAboutToBelch S01E01.png Twilight,SpikeDerp S01E01.png Applejack forcing Twilight to taste an apple S01E01.png StuffedTwilight S01E01.png Twilight spits out the food Applejack fed her S1E01.png Twilight --Bleh!-- S1E01.png Twilight and Spike shocked S1E1.png CrushingTwilight S01E01.png SpikeDerp S01E01.png Twilight wierd smile cropped S01E01.png Twilight derping in the dark S1E1.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Twilight hot1 S01E01.png Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png Applejack stuffs an apple into Pinkie's mouth S1E01.png Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Twilight pushes Pinkie Pie S1E02.png Pinkie PieDerp1 S01E02.png Pinkie Pie making a derp face S1E2.png Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png Pinkie_makes_faces.png Pinkie making faces at first tree S1E02.png Pinkie Pie displaced jaw S1E02.png Twilight near fall S1E2.png Twilight_can't_be_happening_S1E2.png Fluttershy_confused_S01E02.png Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png Приглашение на бал Spike burping a letter S01E03.png Belchin'Spike4 S01E03.png Spike belches the two tickets S1E03.png Pinkie Pie baats S1E03.png Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png Pinkie Pie tongue S01E03.png Spike surprised by Rarity's gasp S01E03.png Spike swallowing his fist S01E03.png Twilight stuck S01E03.png Twilight & Spike teleported S1E3.png Сбор урожая Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1E4.png CrushedFaceApplejack S01E04.png Applejack with lazy eyes S1E4.png Derpy Applejack S1E04.png Applejack derpy S01E04.png Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.png Applejack after bumping into the tree with crossed eyes S1E04.png Applederp S1E4.png Applejack makes a face when Pinkie asks for wheat germ S1E4.png Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png Lily Surprised S01E04.png Lily Fainting S01E04.png SuperDerpyApplejack1 S01E04.png Applejack gone S01E04.png Заносчивый грифон Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash cartoon chase S01E05.png SpikeHiccup1 S01E05.png Spike hiccuping scrolls away S1E05.png Pinkie Pie hiccups --are you kidding--- S1E5.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow --all in good fun-- S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and hiccuping Pinkie Pie S1E5.png Rarity sneeze S1E5.png Shocked pony S1E5.png Lyra weird face S1E5.png Cloud Kicker weird face S1E5.png Gilda getting zapped S1E05.png ElectrifiedGilda2 S01E05.png Snakes make Gilda's feathers fluffy S1E05.png OutofBreathGilda S01E05.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png Хвастунишка Twilight and Spike shocked S1E6.png Twilight magically zips Spike's mouth shut S1E06.png Rainbow spinning on the ground S1E06.png CrabDuckDash S01E06.png Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 2.png Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png Snips and Snails scared of the ursa minor S1E06.png Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png Snips and Snails Running S01E06.png Snips derping S1E6.png Snips and Snails shocked S1E06.png Укрощение дракона Pinkie Pie sliding off the screen S01E07.png Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png Fluttershy looks down at the cliff S1E07.png Avalanche! S01E07.png Fluttershy looses her footing S1E07.png Pinkie Pie swings a rubber chicken S1E07.png Main 5 terrified of dragon S01E07.png Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png Main cast knocked out S1E7.png Rainbow Dash startled S01E07.png Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png Fluttershy freaks out S1E7.png Единство противоположностей Applejack cross eyed S1E8.png Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.png Rarity slack-jawed.png Twilight tree derp S1E08.png Rarity scared of Twilight's story S01E08.png Twilight headless horse S1E8.png The Headless Horse S01E08.png Applejack shocking Rarity in bed S1E8.png Rarity scared S01E08.png У страха глаза велики Twilight Shields Her Eyes S1E9.png Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png Twilight -good gracious- S01E09.png StrangePinkieFace S01E09.png Scared Applejack S01E09.png Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Terrified S1E9.png Незваные гости Very strange Fluttershy S1E10.png Rainbow Dash -So boring!- S1E10.png ShockedTwilight S01E10.png Twilight imagines Celestia attacked by parasprites S1E10.png Twilight with lazy eyes S1E10.png OptimisticTwilight S01E10.png DumbfoundedTwilight S01E10.png Последний день зимы Lyra Heartstrings excited S1E11.png DazedTwilight S01E11.png ScaredTwilight S01E11.png Twilight with a surprised face S1E11.png ApplejackAndSpikeAboutToBeHit S01E11.png Отличительные знаки Apple Bloom -We take cash or credit- S01E12.png Berryshine's disgust S1E12.png Applejack puts her hoof in Apple Bloom's mouth S1E12.png Sweetie Drops carrying apples S1E12.png Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png Apple Bloom hits the karate target S01E12.png Roller ponies with lazy eyes S1E12.png Осенний забег Applejack tired S01E13.png Rainbow laughing S1E13.png Rainbow Dash catching up to Applejack S1E13.png Рождённая для успеха AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png Hoity Toity sitting on Dr. Hooves' face S1E14.png Rarity is surprised S1E14.png Hoity Toity shocked by lightning S01E14.png Интуиция Пинки Spike dazed after being hit by the rock S1E15.png Crazy Pinkie S01E15.png ShakenTwilight S01E15.png Twilight with lazy eyes S1E15.png Pinkie Pie pulls Gummy out of the tub S1E15.png Twilight with lazy eyes whilst running S1E15.png ScreamingSpike S01E15.png Twilight anvil derp S01E15.png Pinkie Pie --That would've spoiled the secret-- S1E15.png Spike asks Pinkie if her tail is still twitching S1E15.png SpikeBeingPulled S01E15.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png Twilight starting to get very angry S1E15.png Pinkie Pie undergoing swift changes S1E15.png Pinkie Pie puffing up S1E15.png Звуковая радуга Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png Twilight -it was a crazy weekend of studying- S1E16.png DreamyRainbow S01E16.png Rainbow Dash freaks out S1E16.png CrashingDash S01E16.png Мастер взгляда Rarity shocked S1E17.png Rarity --what now-- S01E17.png Twilight crossed eye spin S1E17.png Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png Derpin'SweetieBelle S01E17.png Fluttershy and Twilight look at Opal clawing Rarity S1E17.png Шоу талантов Applejack crashing down S1E18.png Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png Derpy Granny Smith S01E18.png Applejack's reaction to the CMC's practice S1E18.png Apple Bloom trips S1E18.png Apple Bloom with lazy eyes S1E18.png Twilight Sparkle surprised S1E18.png Искатели драгоценностей Spike dazed S1E19.png AngryDog S01E19.png Derpin'DiamondDogs S01E19.png Surprised Rarity S1E19.png Секреты дружбы Fluttershy is scared S1E20.png Smilin'Rarity S01E20.png Derpyshy S1E20.png Twilight puts a hoof in it S1E20.png HorrifiedTwilight S01E20.png Twilight puts 2 hooves in it S1E20.png Twilight struggling to keep secrets S01E20.png Staring at Twilight S1E20.png Twilight BUT!! S1E20.png Twilight Sparkle long face S1E20.png Яблоки раздора Spike slamming the door S01E21.png Braeburn grinning S01E21.png BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png BewilderedPinkie S01E21.png Applejack tightening Rarity's bags S1E21.png Pinkie Pie 'hoof in mouth disease' S1E21.png Buffalo with lazy eyes S1E21.png Птица Феникс Rainbow Dash making funny face S1E22.png Rainbow stretch S01E22.png Rainbow Dash doing a funny face S1E22.png Rainbow Dash Derp S1E22.png Twilight shocked S01E22.png Fluttershy worried as Twilight enters S01E22.png NervousTwilight S01E22.png Derpin'Philomena S01E22.png История знаков отличия ScreamingCrusaders S01E23.png HurtScootaderp S01E23.png Apple Bloom falling out of a tree S01E23.png ScaredYoungFluttershy S01E23.png Filly Rarity shocked S1E23.png Twilight trying to hatch the egg S1E23.png SourTwilight S01E23.png ScaredYoungPinkie S01E23.png Попытка ревности AwokenSpike S01E24.png ShockedSpike S01E24.png InhalingSpike S01E24.png День рождения Rarity is pretty disgusted S01E25.png Twilight after being knocked into the wall by Pinkie Pie S1E25.png Fluttershy OUCH S1E25.png Pinkie Pie spooking Twilight S01E25.png Twilight the duck S01E25.png Pinkie PieDerp S01E25.png Pinkie Pie and Mr Turnip S01E25.png DerangedPinkie1 S01E25.png SnappingPinkie S01E25.png Pinkie Pie with lazy eyes speaking to rocks.png Pinkie Pie having a delightful time as well S01E25.png SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png Pinkie Pie with derpy eyes S1E25.png Pinkie Pie laying on the table with derpy eyes S1E25.png DerangedPinkie&MadameLeFlour S01E25.png Derpy Party Pinkie under stool S01E25.png ExplodingHairPinkie S01E25.png Pinkie Pie about to hug friends S1E25.png Самый лучший вечер Pinkie Pie Dryer S1E26.png Spike with lazy eyes after being spun around S1E26.png Pinkie with Lyrica and Royal Ribbon S01E26.png Rarity excited S01E26.png Twilight shaking S01E26.png Twilight after shaking S1E26.png Twilight hesitate S01E26.png Door slams behind Rarity S1E26.png Fluttershy shouts Come out! S1E26.png Fluttershy --You're going to LOVE ME!-- S1E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей